ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Goblins
The Fire GoblinsTomWaltz Tweet 7/18/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "The FIRE GOBLINS are not intentionally destructive, but the ectoplasm that makes up their spectral form is highly combustible." are a pair of mischievous elemental ghosts. History The Fire Goblins were captured by the Ghostbusters while Winston Zeddemore was on vacation.TomWaltz Tweet 7/18/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Originally captured while WINSTON ZEDDEMORE was on vacation, these two mischievous fire elementals were transported to DIMENSION 75-B when they were vented from the containment unit, and set up their new haunt at HELSINGOR BREWERY." During the testing of the Remote Access Teleportation Unit, the Fire Goblins were accidentally teleported from the Containment Unit to Dimension 75-B. They settled in the Helsingor Brewery. A team of Ghostbusters from various dimensions arrived to recapture them. They summoned a Class 6 Moose Ghost to help prevent their recapture then hid in a vat. As the Ghostbusters searched the brewery, the Fire Goblins couldn't stay quiet any longer and laughed. The Moose Ghost rammed a hole through the vat and the warm beer inside spilled all over the Ghostbusters. Winston couldn't recall ever trapping a damn moose. Egon Spengler explained it was new but the Fire Goblins were trapped when he went on a vacation but suddenly clutched his chest in pain. Abby ran over and checked Egon. One goblin wanted to go faster before all the beer got blasted but the other was pretty sure the Moose Ghost only went at one speed. Winston thought there was something very weird about the goblins then asked Abby Yates for a status update. She confirmed Egon's pulse was still strong and nothing was visibly wrong. She wondered if Eduardo Rivera even knew how to play chess. Abby noticed Egon's heart beats were far apart but almost got hit by flames. Abby had enough and blew up the Moose Ghost with a Proton Grenade. She pointed out it was expendable. Alan Crendall and Winston Zeddemore 68-R wrangled the Fire Goblins, who cried foul and asked for a do-over. Winston threw out a Trap-Gate and captured them. Powers The Fire Goblins' Ectoplasm is highly combustible and they have the ability to summon other ghosts.TomWaltz Tweet 7/18/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "CLASSIFICATION: When the GHOSTBUSTERS came to retrieve them, they summoned a Class 6 to help avoid recapture... and if you've never dealt with an irritated moose before, let me tell you -- they're worse when they don't have to obey the laws of physics. The FIRE GOBLINS are not intentionally destructive, but the ectoplasm that makes up their spectral form is highly combustible." Classification The Fire Goblins are Class 5 fire elementals.TomWaltz Tweet 7/18/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "CLASSIFICATION: Class 5 fire elementals." Trivia *The Fire Goblins are visually based on Bob and Doug McKenzie, portrayed by Dave Thomas and Rick Moranis, a pair of SCTV characters and later the stars of the movie "Strange Brew". *The Fire Goblins were first introduced in the 44th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 17, 2018. **On the card, they are colored fiery orange. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Egon tells Winston the Fire Goblins were captured when he was on vacation. This detail was first revealed on the Virtual Trading Card #44, featuring the goblins, released on July 18, 2018. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, in panel 5, amid the explosion is Bob and Doug's mountie mug seen on their table on the Great White North album cover. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, the Fire Goblin was about to call them hosers, another call back to Great White North/Strange Brew, as they are visually based on the main characters Bob and Doug McKenzie. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ****Alluded to on What Came Before page.What Came Before page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "They've defeated a pair of fiery spirits!" References Gallery CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo44FireGoblins.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #44 7/18/18 MooseGhost01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 FireGoblinsIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 FireGoblins02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 MooseGhost02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 FireGoblins04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 FireGoblins05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 5